


Birthday Surprises

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki wakes up on his birthday to find his fiancé, Victor Nikiforov, missing from their home. The day only gets stranger as Yuuri tries to figure out what happened to Victor.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> For my readers, this must be a surprise for all of you! I'm posting twice in one day! I had a friend who requested that I write a Yuri on Ice fan fiction featuring Yuuri's birthday and Victor's tendency to be extra. That's what this is and I have to say, I am pretty proud of it. This is my first time writing a Yuri on Ice fan fiction so please, be kind.
> 
> Although I am late to do this because of how busy I am, I want to wish Yuuri the happiest of birthdays!
> 
> A bit of background on my story with Yuri on Ice: I found this show from an anime recommendation video. I used to be a figure skater when I was a little kid and decided I should watch this show. It changed my life. I love Victor and Yuuri so much. I love the whole show so much because it was so much fun and the fandom is so passionate. This show changed my life because it showed a character dealing with anxiety (Yuuri) and someone loving him for who he is (Victor) which meant a lot to me. This show also changed my life because it got me back into figure skating! I've been figure skating for almost two years now and I absolutely adore this sport.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Yuri never celebrated his birthday. The combination of the day being all about him and the attention made it so that all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide from the world. His parents always went out, decorating the hot spring and telling everyone it was his birthday. On Twitter, Phichit would encourage their fellow skaters and fans to go wish Yuri a happy birthday.

That’s how he woke up to numerous Twitter notifications on his phone. He had reached for his glasses and nearly fallen out of the bed when he saw the endless amount of happy birthday tweets aimed at him. Although many of the tweets were from fans of Phichit and Yuri there was some from Victor’s fans as well. Pushing himself up in bed, Yuri finds that Victor is gone with Makkachin taking over his spot. Yuri props up his pillows and leans back into them, reaching down to pet at Makkachin while he scrolls through the people he follows. Finding Victor’s Twitter, Yuri nearly dies when he sees the tweet.

The tweet reads “Happy birthday to the most beautiful thing in my life, my Yuri. You are my sleeping beauty.” The accompanying picture is of Yuri that morning, curled up on his side of the bed fast asleep. Yuri can feel his heart speeding up as he continues to stare at the tweet, wondering if he looks long enough if it will disappear. The power of his hopes doesn’t work through and Yuri finally accepts his fate, setting his phone to the side and leaning down to bury his face in Makkachin’s fur.

Makkachin sits up and curls around to lick at Yuri’s face. He laughs as Makkachin tries to tackle him back onto the bed to continue to give him kisses. Finally detangling himself from dog and bed, Yuri slips out of the room to try to find food and Victor. However, he’s surprised when he opens the bedroom door and finds Victor missing. Victor was always insistent that they had breakfast together then went to the rink together. This morning though, Victor is missing and Yuri wanders into the kitchen to make himself some food.

After a half hour passes, Yuri finally gives up on waiting on Victor and showers quickly, leaving a note that he’s heading to the rink. Yuri ruffles Makkachin’s fur before leaving and starting his run to the rink. Things only get stranger when he arrives to the rink sans Victor and finds Yakov waiting to take over his practice. Distracted by the absence of his fiancé, Yuri falls on a quad toe loop and goes skidding into the boards. It wasn’t the first element he messed up that day and Yakov stands off to the side, his face red.

“I… I’m sorry Yakov. My mind is somewhere else,” Yuri says, bowing low and staring down at the ice.

“It maybe your birthday but you can’t get distracted! Especially when Victor is not here.”

“I know Yakov, I understand.”

There’s a frustrated sigh and Yuri looks up. Yakov shakes his head and waves Yuri off the ice.

“Get off the ice Katsuki, go home.”

“I’m sorry Yakov I didn’t-“

“Go home Katsuki, you’re better with Victor here.”

Yuri sighs and grabs his hard guards, slipping them on over his blades. He’s frustrated at himself as he roughly wipes down the blades and covers them again, this time with soft guards, and shoves them into his bag. Looking around, Yuri is surprised not to see Yurio waiting to take the ice with Yakov next. The whole day had been strange.

Pulling his bag on, Yuri leaves the rink, this time deciding to walk home. He was tired, and he missed Victor. It wasn’t unlike Victor to disappear but for this long was worrying. It meant that Victor had gotten stuck in his head again or he was planning something. Yuri is still in his head when he slips his key into the door and unlocks it, stepping inside and putting his bag down. He slips off his shoes and pads into the living room.

“Vic-“

“SURPRISE!”

People pop up from various hiding places around the room and Yuri nearly jumps out of his skin when Yurio pops out from behind the door of the closet closest to him. Yurio burst into a fit of laughter when Yuri scrambles back and hits the wall.

“Yurio. You shouldn’t be scaring Yuri on his birthday,” The voice is as familiar to him as the Pork Cutlet Bowls at his parents’ hot springs.

Turning, Yuri finds Victor walking toward him, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s shoulder and pulling him close.

“Happy birthday Yuri,” Victor says, planting a kiss onto Yuri’s cheek, “what do you think?”

In the near heart attack, he had Yuri hadn’t been able to take in the apartment which was decorated extravagantly for his birthday. There are streamers and balloons everywhere. Presents are stacked by Yuri’s favorite side of the couch. Victor had somehow wrestled Makkachin into a hat that said Happy Birthday which the poodle was attempting to extract from his head.

Yuri glances around the room again, taking in several of their skating friends such as Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, and Chris. Yuri’s parents stand off to the side, fussing about Chris and his boyfriend who he brought. Yuri’s mom goes on and on about making them more food, so they are strong and the two laugh, agreeing heartily. Blushing, Yuri turns and buries his face into Victor’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have Vitya.”

“I had to. It’s your birthday. We may not celebrate a lot in Russia but it’s a special day. The day my Yuri was born.”

Yuri feels his face turn redder as he buries his face into Victor’s shoulder even more. Makkachin comes over to nudge a head against Yuri’s leg who then bends down and extracts the hat from Makkachin’s head. Grateful, the poodle runs off to the bedroom to hide from anymore things Victor would try to shove him into.

“It took me an hour to get him to wear that,” Victor says glumly.

“He doesn’t like it Victor. I’ll wear it.” Yuri places the band around his head and adjusts the hat on his head. “How does it look?”

Victor laughs as he leans forward to kiss Yuri’s nose. “Adorable.”

It turns out Victor had gone all out with his party. Not only had he ordered enough food to feed the whole Grand Prix event, including audience, he also got an extravagant three tier cake for Yuri’s birthday. The presents were expensive and made Yuri blush even harder. Of course, this was a moment that Phichit had to catch and the party hardly went on without the sound of his camera clicking.

As the night wound down, Victor and Yuri said goodbye to their friends. Yurio left with Otabek, having a rare moment of sincerity and wishing Yuri a happy birthday. When Yuri went to thank him though, Yurio had told him he better work harder to beat Yurio in the upcoming season. Chris and his boyfriend left soon after Yurio and Otabek, saying they wanted to go explore St. Petersburg before it got fully dark. Phichit was sleeping on their couch in a sugar crash when they came back in and Victor had happily showed Yuri’s parents to their guest room.

Victor had gone all out, getting his parents luxury items to use during their stay. He had made up the two guest rooms on the other side of their apartment. Slipping out while Victor talked to his parents, Yuri wakes Phichit up and moves him to his guest room, tucking him into the bed. Then he walks out to start cleaning up the decorations.

“Yuri? What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning. Why are you giving me that look?”

“We’ll clean tomorrow, it’s your birthday. I want to spend time with my fiancé. Alone.”

Yuri’s face heats up as he steps down from the couch where he was attempting to extract a streamer.

“Victor, you didn’t have to do this.”

Moving around the couch, Victor comes over to pull Yuri into his arms. “I had to. You’re the most important thing in my life. Every day you are with me is a dream. I have never been happier to have someone in my life. So, I had to go all out to show you how much I love you.”

Yuri smiles into Victor’s shoulder as he leans back to press a kiss to Victor’s lips. “I love you too. Come on, let’s go spend some time together.”

Yuri leads Victor to the bedroom, giving him a mischievous smile. Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
